Tommy Maximoff
School Life Tommy started attending Marvel in 2008, joining sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance since he was four years old, following his father, Erik Lehnsherr, joining the school's teaching staff. Though not in the running for smartest student in Marvel, Tommy is one of the fastest, coming only behind his older brother Pietro Maximoff. He excels in every area of sports, but he more often than not seen on the track field. After school Tommy takes part in many clubs; Track, Soccer, Baseball, Rugby and Basketball. Once he's graduated,Tommy wants to stick to his strength and become an professional runner. Home Life Tommy is part of the second set of twins along with his twin brother, Billy, born to Erik Lehnsherr and Natalya Maximoff. His older twin siblings are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, and he also has an older half sister Lorna Dane. His parents met in Transia where they quickly had the older twins, and then moved to America where they had himself and Billy. When Tommy was only two years old their father would leave them in favour of his mission to get revenge on the people that murdered his own parents. Despite this,the four of them had a happy upbringing. Their mother remarried to a man named Shepherd Kaplan, who played a brilliant father to them all. However, in 2005 Natalya and Shepherd would meet their demise in a car accident, leaving the four siblings to be reunited with Erik, who was now working as a teacher at Marvel and living with fellow teacher, Charles Xavier. Despite not having an active part in his life since he was two, Tommy and his siblings easily warmed up to Erik and even more so, Charles. The Maximoff siblings, along with Lorna, all live together with Erik and Charles, in the latter's mansion. They were also later joined by Charles' estranged son, David Haller. Personal Life Tommy is playful and outgoing, though often times arrogant and rebellious, having little respect for authority. This leads to him having a hard time staying out of trouble, increased more with his impulsive behaviour. It's believed he has ADHD, as he is also easily distracted and has a hard time sitting still. Both his looks and personality mirror that of his older brother, Pietro, and they are often times mistaken for twins. Though as outgoing as he is, Tommy has a hard time making friends. He is part of the group Young Avengers, yet he feels like an outsider, almost like a tag along to his twin, Billy. Believing that they only hang out with him because of Billy, Tommy spends a lot of time socialising with fellow Marvel students, Pietro, or spending time on the race track. A good friend of Tommy's is older student Molly Hayes. Since meeting her Tommy has had a crush on Katie Bishop, but despite a mutual attraction and time spent flirting, he's since come to the conclusion that'd they'd only ever be friends. Trivia * Tommy is rather cynical *Wear orange glasses which fellow students call ridiculous looking Category:12.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:New York Category:Teachers with Students Category:Jewish